Cloud
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Orang itu selalu menatap langit. membuat Miku, seorang siswi SMA kelas tiga, heran akan tingkah guru baru itu. Akankah rasa benci dan keangkuhannya berubah menjadi cinta? Two or Three shot. Mind to Read n Review? v


Cloud

* * *

**Free Talk**

Zaito itadaki with a romance fiction! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Emm, cerita ini berawal saat guru saya membagikan tugas inggris yang nerangin tentang awan gitu… lalu hupla mendrabblelah saya.

Ya sudah daripada nyepam banyak, nikmati saja fic ini~ : 3

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Cloud © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: Cloud

Pairing: Kaito Shion & Miku Hatsune

Genre: Romance

Summary :

Awan. Benda langit yang kau sukai itu telah mengubah seluruh pola pikirku. Semakin kau melihatnya, aku pun semakin menyukainya dan menyukaimu. Tapi itu semua salah…. Aku bukanlah awan. One or Two or Three Shot. Review please! Mind to Read? :D

**Warning**: typo(s), gejeness, diksi ngawur, diskripsi parah, bahasa awur-awuran, dll

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Awan adalah substansi dari kumpulan uap air dan gas yang berputar dan mengumpul menjadi satu. Awan terdiri dari partikel-partikel air, makin sedikit partikel air didalamnya maka makin terang pula warnanya. Awan berada di ketinggian lebih dari 4000 meter dari permukaan laut, sementara kabut adalah awan tipis yang berada di ketinggian lebih dekat dengan bumi.

Tetesan embun (titik-titik air) cenderung efisien menyebarkan cahaya, sehingga intensitas radiasi matahari berkurang dengan kedalaman arah ke gas, maka warna abu-abu atau bahkan gelap kadang-kadang tanpak di dasar awan. Awan tipis mungkin tampak telah memperoleh warna dari lingkungan mereka atau latar belakang dan awan diterangi oleh cahaya non-putih, seperti saat matahari terbit atau terbenam, mungkin tampak berwarna sesuai. Awan terlihat lebih gelap di dekat-inframerah karena air menyerap radiasi matahari pada saat- panjang gelombang .

* * *

Pagi itu cerah. Tapi tak secerah hati gadis yang sedang duduk terdiam dalam bus yang melaju kencang. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah novel klasik, dan yang kanan membawa secangkir kopi kaleng hangat. Sungguh elegan. Dengan jari-jari putihnya yang lentik, ia membuka lembar demi lembar novel tersebut. Senyum merekah sedikit, tapi sekejap hilang. Setelah iris _aqua marine_nya melihat satu kejadian janggal.

_Lagi-lagi dia ada…_pikir gadis itu dalam hati menatap suatu sosok di atas rimbunnya rerumputan. Ia turun dari bus, setelah bel penanda halte berikutnya sudah dekat berbunyi. Langkahnya kecil dan rapat. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang menyala terkena cahaya pagi. Rok biru tua selutut yang ia kenakan melambai seiring datang perginya angin. Seragam putih dengan lambang sekolah di dada kanan dan tas berwarna merah itu menandakan bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi sekolah ini. Terlihat rambut aqua marine panjang itu diikat _twintal_ sehingga menyentuh pundaknya.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa menoleh seperti anak-anak lain. Ia terlihat dewasa dan sulit didekati. Beberapa orang ia sapa dengan anggun, datar, dan kadang dingin. Tak berapa lama gadis itu sampai di kelasnya. Seketika membuka pintu kelas, gadis itu mengucapkan salam.

"_Ohayou_." Katanya setengah berteriak. Tapi salam itu tak berguna, belum ada satu kehidupan pun berada dalam kelasnya.

Ia duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Memperhatikan keganjilan yang dari tadi mengganggunya dari balik jendela kelas. Memperhatikan gurunya. Memperhatikan guru yang baru saja lulus dari universitas ternama. Guru berumur 21 tahun berambut biru tua itu. Guru muda yang baru datang beberapa minggu lalu itu terlihat tidur telentang di atas rerumputan. Gadis itu melihatnya kesal. _Masa' guru baru udah main bolos aja…_ pikirnya sinis.

"Miku!" Sapa teman sebangkunya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut blonde sepundak. Gadis berambut tosca itu menjawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hai, Rin…." Jawab Miku datar. Rin pun bertanya sebab apa yang membuat sahabatnya begitu. Miku hanya menunjuk ke arah taman sekolah dimana guru baru itu tertidur. "Itu tuh, masih baru aja lagaknya minta ampun… Sayang sekali wali kelas kita adalah orang itu…" Lanjut Miku sembari bertopang dagu.

"Hahaha, kamu segitu benci sama Kaito-sensei?" Tanya Rin sembari tertawa kecil. Miku melirik sedikit ke temannya dan mengangguk datar.

"Ya, Kaito Shion adalah biang masalah di benakku. Dia itu sering telat dan membolos. Walaupun dia pintar dalam biologi dan lulusan Universitas Tokyo bukan berarti sifatnya bagus!" Ujar Miku kepada Rin dan membaca ulang pelajaran kemarin. Rin tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu kan belum pernah ngobrol dengannya. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku yakin sensei masih ada di taman, coba kamu bicara sama sensei dulu." Ujar Rin sembari berlalu pergi dari mejanya dan mengobrol dengan Lui. Rin memanglah teman semua orang.

Sementara Miku melamun ke arah gurunya yang masih tertidur. Miku mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik gurunya itu. dan Miku mendapati satu hal : "Oh, ternyata bangun toh… Cuma tiduran aja." Gumamnya.

.

* * *

Bel sekolah telah berdering lebih dari belasan menit dan belum ada guru memasuki kelas tersebut. Membuktikan bahwa ucapan Miku tentang Kaito-sensei bukanlah sebuah wacana belaka. Miku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat jam dinding kelas berjalan meninggalkan pukul 7 pagi, saat dimana jam pelajaran dimulai. Tapi pintu kelas terbuka, dan siluet biru lelaki tersebut terlihat jelas.

"Ohayou! Maaf terlambat! Langsung saja, ke bab Molusca! Rin-san, tolong jelaskan definisi Mollusca!" Ujarnya langsung menunjuk tumbal hari itu.

"Mollusca berarti hewan yang mempunyai tubuh lunak (_Mallis_ = lunak), maka umumnya dilindungi cangkok atau mantel." Rin menjawabnya cepat dan tepat. Kaito hanya mengangguk, bersiap memilih korban lain.

"Lui-san! Sebut satu ciri Molusca!" ujar Kaito lagi.

"Triplobalstik selomata, yaitu mempunyai 3 lapisan embrional (ektoderm. mesoderm, dan endoderm), dan sudah mempunyai rongga tubuh yang sempurna." Jawab Lui dengan senyum kemenangan.

Ini adalah maraton pertanyaan dari Kaito Shion, yang menurut para murid kecuali Miku, sangatlah menarik. Metode pengajaran seperti ini memang lebih mudah diterima oleh para murid dan membuat murid terpaksa belajar terlebih dahulu.

Sudah 30 menit maraton pertanyaan ini dijalankan, dan Miku hanyalah satu-satunya murid yang belum ditunjuk.

"Hatsune-san" ujar Kaito. Miku menyadari bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang dikelas yang dipanggil oleh Kaito dengan nama keluarga. "Pada dinding permukaan dorsal (punggung) terdapat bangunan yang berbentuk lempengan dan kaku yang disebut pen. Pen berfungsi untuk?" Tanya Kaito.

"…" Miku berpikir sejenak, mengingat materi yang sudah ia pelajari semalam. Agak lama terdiam dan ia menjawabnya setengah berteriak. "Menyangga tubuh!"

Kaito tersenyum dan melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan bahwa jam pertama sudah usai. Dengan senyum nakal ia berkata pada Miku. "Karena kamu berpikir cukup lama untuk menjawab, sepulang sekolah temui aku di laboratorium biologi. Hatsune-san."

Miku terdiam hening. Berpikir kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang dipanggil oleh Kaito dengan nama keluarga sementara semua orang di kelas dipanggil dengan nama kecil. Hatinya bertanya sendiri. Menyanyakan apakah sensei memang benci padanya. Atau itu hanya membedakan dirinya dengan orang lain.

Miku melamun sembari melongok ke arah taman. Dimana Kaito tengah berdiri dan lagi-lagi menatap ke atas, ke arah Miku dengan senyum. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, tak ingin bertemu mata lagi dengan Kaito. Miku kembali termenung, membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya.

"Nggak ngerti, ah."

.

* * *

Miku mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah dan bergegas menuju laboratorium biologi yang terletak jauh di halaman belakang sekolah. Keluar dari koridor sekolah, ia langsung berlari kencang. Terlihat gedung kaca dengan beberapa bagian terbuat dari beton yang dicat putih bersih. Lelaki berambut biru itu sudah menunggu kedatangan muridnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

"Hatsune-san selalu tepat waktu ya." Kata Kaito dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Miku menatapnya sinis. Ia merengut, menampakkan kekesalannya pada guru muda itu. Kaito dengan polos menawarkan es krim pada Miku. "Mau?" katanya lagi sembari mendekatkan sebuah es krim cone pada Miku.

"Sensei, sebenarnya kenapa menyuruhku kemari." Tanya Miku datar.

"Makan es krim bersamaku…." Kaito terdiam sebentar. Miku pun menatapnya sinis. Hening.

"…. Nih! Aku udah beli!" Kaito kembali menawarkan es krim pada Miku. Miku pun mengambil es krim tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Kaito. Miku memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku nggak tahu…." Miku terdiam sebentar. " Sensei sepertiya baik tapi kenapa tiap pagi berbaring di rumput gak jelas gitu sih!" Ujar Miku berterus terang. Kaito menatap Miku tepat di matanya. Miku terheran dan tiba-tiba saja Kaito tersenyum lebar.

"Gimana kalo kita coba sama-sama?" Ucap Kaito setelah menelan habis es krim vanilanya. Miku pun bergegas menghabiskan es krim yang diberikan oleh Kaito padanya.

Dua orang itu berjalan menuju tempat yang jauh dari sekolah. Tempat dimana Kaito menyebutnya sebagai markas rahasia. Tempat ini seperti padang rumput luas dengan aliran air yang lebar didekatnya, tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah _river bank_ biasa.

"Kok bawa-bawa orang ke pinggiran sungai gini? Aku pulang aja, sensei cuma becanda doang!" Ucap Miku kesal dan bergegas meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito menahan tangan mungil Miku. Kali ini pandangan Kaito serius tak seperti biasanya.

"Setidaknya coba saja dulu." Ujar Kaito. Miku melihat sebuah kenampakan yang tak biasa ia lihat dari gurunya. Wajah serius yang tampan dengan balutan warna biru langit. Miku mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia mengikuti Kaito dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Miku melihat suatu yang bagi Kaito sangatlah indah. Itu adalah langit yang dipenuhi oleh gugusan awan yang berarak maju. Berubah, kepulan putih yang sangat indah. Sembari Miku menatapnya, Kaito bercerita panjang lebar kenapa ia sebegitu suka dengan benda putih tersebut.

"Awan itu begitu indah. Tak terjangkau dan begitu susahnya digapai. Berada jauh dari bumi, tapi bisa kulihat ia sangatlah indah. Aku, aku sangat menyukainya." Satu kalimat itu menyihir Miku. Perlahan ia mengerti kenapa Kaito begitu menyukai benda itu karena Miku sendiri sudah tersihir oleh keidahan itu. Sangat sulit dijelaskan.

* * *

_Hari pertama, aku pun mengerti kenapa ia sangat menyukai awan. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun menyukainya. Aku tersihir oleh kilauan putih yang mengambang itu dan kurasakan aku pun bisa melihat sihir yang sama dalam dirimu._

_Hari kedua, aku mengikuti Kaito ke pinggiran sungai untuk melihat awan. Aku jadi ikut menyukai awan, aku pun makin suka padanya. Kaito adalah awanku._

_Hari ketiga, kusadari cara kami mengobrol dan berkata bukan lagi antar guru dan murid, kami bagaikan teman yang sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Aku pun menyadari bahwa Kaito adalah sahabat terbaikku setelah Rin._

_Dan di hari keempat aku menyadari semua definisiku tentang awan itu salah. _

* * *

"Kamu seperti awan." Ujar Kaito lirih tapi Miku masih bisa mendengar kalimat tersebut. Wajah Miku kembali memerah malu. Hatinya serasa melayang tinggi setelah mendapat sebuah pujian kecil dari Kaito.

"Awan yang selalu menemani keluh kesahku. Dan mengisi hatiku dengan kesenangan. Miku adalah awan yang seperti itu. Kurasa kita ini bukan lagi guru dan murid, aku sudah menganggap Miku seperti sahabatku sendiri…." Lanjut Kaito. kembali menambah kesenangan dalam hati Miku. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Miku adalah awanku." Lanjut Kaito dengan senyum. Melontarkan rasa bahagia pada Miku. Dan semua itu hanya bisa ia tanggapi dengan wajah memerah malu dan senyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Itu salah… Aku… bukanlah awan."_

.

**.Chapter 1 end.**

* * *

**End Note**

Uwah, fic apa ini? drabble tapi 4 halaman lebih…-_-"

Yah, tapi fic ini mungkin kubuat twoshot aja, kalo nggak cukup ya three shot.

Btw, Readers!

Aku lagi pingin nulis one shot~ boleh request trus masukin di review story mana aja (jarang buka PM)

Misal mau pairing apa, genre apa, endnya mau sad atau happy, dari lagu juga bolehXDD

Ex : "Mau IA sama Kiyoteru, friendship, endnya sad, based on lagunya Vocaloid yang Imagination Forest" atau "Mau Miki ma Len, endnya terserah, romance"

Review please! xD

Berikan aku semangat untuk menulis~ : 3

Flame accepted here.

* * *

hontou ni arigatou.


End file.
